My Precious Baby
by Baesbitch
Summary: And suddenly, it hit me. I made it through nine cruel months alone with a baby in my stomach and I'm still alive and able to witness the birth of another.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other characters from the Harry Potter series don't belong to me, but the unfamiliar characters do belong to me and me only!

Authors note: This is my first story and it's not beta-ed by someone, so I'll apologise in advance for some of the mistakes that I overlooked. I do hope that you'll enjoy the story and constructive criticisms are welcomed. I do hope that you'll enjoy the story.

My Precious

'Push! You have to keep pushing if you want this to end!'

'But it's…so _hard_!'

'Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. It'll all be over soon, just keep breathing, that's right, in and out and push. In and out and push.'

'It hurts…'

'Don't think about now, think about what you will name your baby, sweetheart.'

That's right, I'm pushing with all my powers just to hear someone else cry.

It's been nine long months. Nine _very_ long months. Nine months ago, I was still whole-fully healthy, and happy, I suppose. Until that one faithful night. I can still remember the day; it was March 19th, a Saturday night.

I was walking back to my dorm, like any other night after patrolling the hallways as a prefect. That was when I took a step onto this stairway that leads me back to my dorms, _if_ I did in fact continued with my original plan. It was at that second that I see him. _Him_. And because of him, I'm here today, aching all over and screaming till my lungs are on fire.

On that very night, _he_ looks at me, in the same look that he always gives me when we're in the hallways with other students around. The same silent look that I always cherish with my heart.

He looks at me and ever so lightly, nods to the left, a small sign to show me that I was to follow him. And so I did.

He takes me to the sixth floor, and to the Room of Requirements, a room that I've visited only a handful of times. Inside the room, it was a memorable sight.

I can still remember everything that was once in that room. A dark forest green bed with matching curtains that are attached to the canopy above. There was also a soft white sofa, with pale blue pillows. And in front of that sofa, there was a small round table, with roses inside a jug with water.

That night, for the first time in my life, I bedded someone.

It was one of the most fantastic moments of my life. I have never felt so, complete and fulfilled. It was the happiest moment of my life. It was painful, I admit, but not unpleasant. The feeling that I felt that night, it was so fulfilling I simply cannot put it into words. I was very happy. But my happiness was short lived.

The following Monday, my love had presumably continued on with his life, as if Saturday night never existed. That tore my heart in half. It was awful, and it was even worse when I asked him if he remembered.

 _'So, you're saying that, Saturday night means absolutely nothing to you?'_

 _'I have no bloody clue as to what you're saying! On Saturday night, I was back in my dorm the entire night and I never left my dorm either. What are you blabbering about? And whatever it is that you're saying, no, I_ don't _remember. Is that a good enough answer for you?'_

 _'I_ don't _remember,'_ was the last straw. I thought, just maybe, that I was just dreaming, that it wasn't only a one night stand. So I did everything I could to show to him that it also meant nothing to me, regardless of how much it pains me to do so. All the while, I watch him from the sidelines quietly. In the end, I was dreaming and that, it means nothing to him. I was devastated, but what was done, was done. I couldn't do anything more than just move on.

The following few weeks, I realise that I was having these symptoms where I would vomit everything that I have previously eaten. It was mysterious and it certainly concerns me. I just thought that maybe it was a simple flu or something wrong that I ate and is taking time to leave my system. A couple more of these moments in the washroom vomiting, I started rethinking, just maybe, it was something more than just a simple flu.

I hate the Hospital Wing, and I certainly wasn't going to start liking it anymore just because I'm ill. So I check myself out and the results were unexpected. I was taken completely by surprise at my findings.

I was pregnant.

I absolutely did not believe that I was pregnant, but just to make sure, I took some pregnancy tests and all of them (there was five in total) all came back positive. I couldn't explain it, but I did some research in that damn library. I even checked with the Restricted Section! Everything that I managed to find all proved that I am indeed pregnant.

Inside every book, their pregnancy symptoms include: mild to extreme mood swings, food cravings, cramps, vomiting of previously eaten food, and etc. and there was no denying that I was pregnant. Immediately, I knew who my child belongs to. It belongs to him, but I can't tell him. It pains me that I can't tell him.

So, for the remainder of the school year, I made sure that I always had a disillusion charm on at all time. I had to keep an act up at all time to not attract attention, especially him. I started to tire easily, but I stayed strong. I have to be strong for my baby.

Right after graduation, I went home and the first thing I did was start to pack. My parents have absolutely no power over me anymore, being that they're in Azkaban, locked away. So I didn't see fit that I need to inform them of my departure. I then did some research. If I want to be able raise my baby well, I'll need some help, especially for the birth. I found a lady, my guardian angel, as I have dubbed her, who was more than willing to help me give birth to my baby. She lives on the outskirts of Ireland and she suggests that I come over to her place, in case of the Daily Prophet finding out.

So I move to Ireland to live with this lady, Mrs. Mitchels, ever since. I lived with her for roughly six months before, well, before today. The six months spent with Mrs. Mitchels was frustrating, annoying, tiring and surprisingly, enjoyable.

Mrs. Mitchels is my everything. She's now my Secret Keeper and now, she's now taken on the role of my mother. I love this woman, for everything she's done to help me, and for everything that she promises that she'll be able to do for me. I don't know how I was able to live up until now without meeting her, but I'm glad that I know her now.

Another contraction broke my train of thoughts, but this time, I feel something protruding between my legs.

'Keep pushing sweetie. You're doing fantastic and it's almost time,' she says.

'About bloody…ah.. time. This is…ahhhh far too…long,' I cry.

'Some pregnancy will take longer than some, but it'll be worth it, won't it?'

'Yes,' I reply.

'I see the head. It's almost done, just keep pushing,' she says, 'One more push. Push Draco!'

'Ahhhh!' I scream.

Mrs. Mitchels takes the baby out and cuts the cord attaching to my baby. And suddenly, it hit me. I made it through nine cruel months alone with a baby in my stomach and I'm still alive and able to witness the birth of another.

'It's a boy,' she announces,

'It's a boy,' I repeat, with awe.

After a couple of minutes, she returns, with the baby wrapped tightly in a blue blanket and hands him over to me.

'Here, hold him. Now, I'm going to get the certification for your baby. So in the mean time, think of a name.'

I quickly grab Mrs. Michels' hands and said, 'Thank you. Thank you so much for everything.'

She smiles but says nothing.

I look at my baby and smile. This is my child, with him. This is the product of that night that will forever remain in my head.

The baby boy has my hair, blond hair, and thankfully, it's not the bleached blond hair that I have. And his eyes, his eyes… it's green! It's the same colour that he has! A beautiful dark lush green colour that I love so much. What a beautiful child.

Mrs. Mitchels walks back and looks at me, smiling.

'Alright, now we register your child. Have you thought of the name yet?' she asks.

'Liam. Liam Potter.'


End file.
